The Red String
by PetitJ
Summary: "The legend says the Samurai devoted his life to reunite with her again, despite the laws of time that erased her existence. That's why she is called The Timeless Princess" Reincarnation/Au-ish fic of Jack reuniting with Ashi in modern times.
1. Chapter 1

I've been avoiding the reincarnation trope for so long! But I think this time it fits to the story. I am very insecure about this fic so please, understand my lack of confidence about it.

Also! I am not english native so forgive any mistakes I've made

* * *

Chapter I

She frowned as she wrote her last name in her college application.

Akuma. AKU-MA. The exact same word for "devil"

Her guardians seemed to try to fix that, trying to write it with the kanji for _"sky"_ and _"spirit"_ in her papers but there was not use. It was a ridiculous last name, apparently, chosen randomly for great great grandfather. A low class yakuza who needed a spooky name to scare others because his presence apparently cdidn't do the trick.

Kids in the neighborhood used to make fun of her for that. They said she was cursed and her last name was only a proof of that. She didn't disagree completely in that, to be honest. What it really bothered it was when they said she had to be Aku when they were playing. Never the Timeless Princess or the Samurai. Always the bad one. For a normal child, this could have been just an annoying thing to remember, but for her, someone who heard for years how bad and useless she was only for existing, from her mother nothing less, it was like putting salt in the wound.

-Are you done with those, Akuma?- her teacher asked her in the hallway, seeing her application folder in her hands- Schools won't wait for you only because you are nice

She faked a smile and nodded.

-I am almost done. I will submit it this Friday- she replied, but the teacher was long gone.

So, this was the path she was taking. College and then become an office lady as any other girl without any remarkable talent. At least she would do something honest with herself. A cursed child as she shouldn't expect more.

Still, once she reached her desk and saw her kendo equipment waiting for her, her heart stubbornly skipped a beat. In an ideal world, in a world where she was allowed to dream, she would live wielding this very same wooden sword every day

 _"No, this is only a hobby. You can't make money out of this. Once school is over you will have to…"_

She stopped herself and collected her stuff as if her life depended on it. She had to be realistic. She was not a samurai. Her heart couldn't belong to a sword. She would have to get over it. The problem it was she didn't know how

* * *

-Ashi, you have improved so much- her sensei told her after practice while his wife served them some tea. It was a common practice since she was seven, the first time she stepped into the dojo. She didn't like tea back then, but she enjoyed their company enough to pretend until she could appreciate its taste.

-It seemed like yesterday when you arrived here. You weren't very happy little girl- the sensei's wife replied, an elegant and beautiful lady that didn't represent her age at all. Still, Ashi liked to call her _"Obasan"_

-I was a very unhappy child back then- Ashi laughed-. You were my guardians last resource to help me to channel my anger. I really kicked that last kid's butt who made fun of my last name

-well, he said your dad had to be Aku because your last name so I understand you

-Darling!- Obasan gasped. Ashi giggled. She liked her guardians, but sometimes she couldn't help, but wonder how her life would have been if the Fujiwaras adopted her instead. She would take care of the dojo for them and bring its glory days back. Not that it needed it but they could use some more students. Also, she would take care of them. Not like the slacker of their son.

She was told he had almost her same age but he was training in different places since he was little. Apparently, he took seriously the legacy of his family and not only wanted to perfect his technique with the sword, but also other different martial arts.

Surprisingly, she never got to speak to him. When she started with kendo, he was gone already. He almost never visited too. His parents were the ones who went to see him wherever he was training.

Ashi was sure she had more chances to meet him, but she avoided them all, because deep down, she kinda hated the guy's guts. She saw his pictures, his perfect stuck up face, looking so happy next to his parents and yet, he willingly left them behind to follow some kind of mystical and ancient path.

She was aware her sensei was to blame. He sent him away to train in first place, but the guy seemed to enjoy way too much all that modern samurai crap even now.

-So, Ashi. You will have a competition next month. How do you feel about it?- the sensei asked, interrupting her thoughts.

-I think I will do fine. This is my last one so I want to win no matter what

The Fujiwaras tried to hide the trace of sadness in their faces. They were very vocal about being against her decision of quitting kendo. They understood her reasoning. Ashi needed the safety net of a common life after all the madness she experienced. Still, it would be painful to see her go. About all when she was so talented.

Maybe, if she agreed to meet their son and they would get along ... She would be such a great heir of their dojo along with him.

* * *

She always had these dreams. The therapist that used to see her during her time in foster care never could make sense of them.

Seeing her mother as a shadowy figure, with a white mask, made sense. She was projecting her fear to her and making her look scarier than she really was.

She, doing a completely impossible training, jumping rocks and fighting someone twice her size. Not so much. Maybe it was a way to tell herself that she needed to be stronger?

She, all grown up, fighting fantastic creatures along a samurai. Not at all. Was she reading The Tale of the Nameless Samurai maybe a bit too much?

The truth, it was she never heard much of him before. Her mother didn't exactly wasted her time telling her bedtime stories

-It is a legend that took place when this country was still a kingdom- the therapist told her-. The Nameless Samurai trained all his life to defeat the Ultimate Evil, Aku. However, when he was about to defeat him, the demon sent him in the future. There he met many allies and lived many adventures trying to return to his time. Time passed, though and he lost his hope. However, he found it again in the daughter of his enemy. She used the powers she inherited to bring back the Samurai and defeat the demon. Sadly, her sacrifice made her disappear. The legend says the Samurai devoted his life to reunite with her again, despite the laws of time that erased her existence. That's why she is called The Timeless Princess.

-Did he find her?- she asked, feeling an ache in her chest

-No one knows. Some say the Gods helped them and some that they reunited in the afterlife. Anyway, now let's talk some more about those dreams…

She talked and talked, but the dreams didn't disappear. By her last session, before being put in her current foster home, her therapist joked that maybe it wasn't her mind playing tricks

-Maybe the samurai really existed and you met him in another life. You have the soul of a warrior after all

Ashi laughed for the first since she arrived there two years ago. It was the most beautiful thing someone said to her.

Time passed and even if the start was a bit rough, her life improved. However, the dreams stayed and lately they were even more recurring.

She still couldn't make sense of them, but the last surprised her in a bad way.

She, walking down an aisle, wearing a white kimono.

She, falling

She, being held by a faceless person

She, disappearing

* * *

-Hello, Ashi- Obasan Fujiwara welcomed her-. You unusually just in time for your Saturday morning practice

-I had a bad night. Sorry- she said,bowing

-Well, you are our best student so we can make an exception- she joked- Anyway, my husband had to attend some business today so maybe can you start practicing with other students? Today we will do some sparring

Ashi frowned. Usually the other students around her same age they didn't even try anymore to defeat her. She should be proud of being so respected, but it was an inconvenience in this kind of situation. She was full of nervous energy and needed a challenge to release it all.

She exchanged a few more words with Obasan, who was maybe too cheerful today, and went to put her _bogu_. Once she was ready, a few other students were there and practicing already. Everyone with their masks on.

As she expected, most of them politely declined her offer of practice and the ones who accepted were quickly defeated. Ashi was starting to get frustrated when another student approached her.

He didn't say a word. He just crouched and wielded his sword in front of her, expecting her to do the same. She didn't recognize him, but appreciated the boldness.

After she crouched and both stood up again, the sparring started.

Ashi didn't know how, but in a matter of seconds, he scored a point hitting her left side.

-Beginners luck- she whispered, feeling a bit offended. They stopped and started again. This time, it took a bit longer, but the mysterious student hit her again, this time in her neck

-Look! He hit Akuma- _senpai_ twice already!- she heard someone exclaim.

They started once more. This time Ashi scored, but almost by luck, hitting his left hand. It was a petty hit. Devoid of all her usual gracefulness. In the next two rounds, he hit her in the side of her face and in the top of her head. That infuriated her. That was such an embarrassing hit for an experimented warrior as she

Kendo was about discipline, self-control and modesty, but when he aimed for her head again, Ashi lost it. She ran to him and in a way that wouldn't be allowed in any competition, aiming to straight to his face. Unfortunately, without any effort, he avoided the hit and she lost her balance, falling unceremoniously to the floor.

An awkward silence fell in the dojo.

-What the hell!- Ashi growled, taking off her mask and sitting on the floor.- Did just you tripped me? Are you five?

-I did not. You just lost your balance when…

-And now you are lecturing me?- she snapped- Who the hell are you anyway?

He let out a small chuckle and offered his hand to her. Reluctantly, she took it and stood up

-I am the Fujiwaras' son. But people like to call me Jack

* * *

Duuun duuuun duuuuuuuuun!

Nay or yay? Please leave some feedback. Thanks :)

PS: I tried to research a lot about kanji and kendo but I might have stretched the truth a bit. Anyway, this is an AU after all but still. Sorry for any mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again! I am so happy people is reading and liking this story.

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. More Jack and Ashi interaction :)

Again, sorry for any mistakes. I'm spanish native (I really need a beta btw)

* * *

Chapter II

-That was not a proper way to behave, Ashi- Fujiwara sensei scolded her once the practice was over and everyone but his son and wife were left-. One of the purposes of kendo is _"To hold in esteem human courtesy and honor"_ and you did not do that when you attacked our son in that way.

-I deeply apologize- she said, bowing. Ashi wanted to blame everything on _Jack_ but he was right. She lost her temper and she deserved to be admonished. That didn't make her feel less embarrassed and hurt though

-Father, with all due respect. I admit I provoked her with my last hit- Jack said, bowing too next to her. Ashi flinched. He was lying! He was fighting fair and square

-What?!- she blurted, standing- Don't listen to him, sensei! I was...I am...

A giggle was heard coming from Fujiwara Obasan, interrupting the exchange

-Darling. Why don't you just make them clean the dojo after we have some tea? Obviously, both are to blame. Why keep dragging this up?

While the couple argued some more about if the punishment was enough, she eyed the Fujiwara's son. As he looked in pictures around the house, his squared features gave him a stuck up look like he really believed he was some solemn warrior. However, right now, sweating, with his topknot hairstyle looking messy and clearly standing uncomfortable in front of his parents, he looked human, humbler even. Still, her previous animosity toward him only increased. Why covering her up that way? He didn't even know her!

* * *

Tea was a quiet affair, thankfully. Sadly, Ashi couldn't feel comfortable enough as she used to. Usually it was just her and the Fujiwaras but now Jack was in the spotlight and she couldn't stand the guy. When he was asked by his parent to tell her about his trips to China, Greece, England, Italy, Arabia and Scotland she had to stop herself of rolling her eyes.

Why would he make spend his parents so much money? He had a perfectly good teacher here. A teacher who loved him dearly along with his mother. Also, how archery, astronomy and horse riding would help his kendo? Pretentious asshat.

-I know you are wondering why I've been traveling so much- Jack told her once the tea was over and they started their cleaning duty-. Mother told me about how our best student disapproved my absence

She couldn't help but blush a bit while picking up all the bokken swords on the floor. She didn't know she was that obvious

-That's not my business anyway, Fujiwara-san- she replied flatly, purposely using the -san suffix to put some distance between them

\- Please, call me Jack. Everyone seems to call me that way

 _"Is this guy for real?"_ she thought and went back to work

-My ancestor made many connections around the world- he kept talking-. It is network of exchange of different disciplines. I think in a few months we might receive the daughter of one of our Scottish friends. We do it for free since our friendship has lasted for generations.

-And you are telling me this because…?

He scratched his neck and then shrugged

-Being completely honest. I have no idea. My parents love you and think of you almost as a daughter. I don't want you to think bad of me. Also...

This time, Ashi's blush reached her entire face. She knew he didn't mean it, but the implications of that statement were more than awkward.

-Also what?- she hissed, about to lose her temper again

-Well, I feel in debt for taking care of my parents all this time and since they talked about you all the time I feel like I already know you.

-Ok. I am done- she snapped. Ashi walked toward him and pointed her finger to his chest-. I've tried to be polite all this time because your parents are the best people I've known, but don't try to act all friendly to me. You don't know me at all! You don't know what I've been through and to be honest, I see you as a spoiled guy who thinks too highly of himself to live a normal life as everyone else. Some people just don't have the chance to go around the world without any responsibility.

For the first time, he seemed pissed.

-Do you think I was in some kind of vacation? I trained as hard as I could for years. Do you think I didn't miss my parents? I did every day

-Then why you left them? Do you really believe that being some kind of modern samurai it is useful at this time and age? Gimme a break

-It is my dream

-Who has the time to have dreams? I would have given anything to have the life you left behind!

He looked at her and sighed

-You are very troubled and very confused

With that last statement and an exasperated groan from Ashi, the argument was over. They finished their work in silence and parted ways without exchanging a single goodbye.

* * *

-Didn't you say you would send the application this Friday, Akuma?- the teacher scolded her after class that Monday-. Stop acting like a child. Life is hard and it won't wait for you

Ashi looked at her shoes and bit her tongue. She wanted to tell him it was not his business, but she had enough of fighting with others.

-Seems like Aku-chan got in trouble- a classmate said, passing by once the exchange with her teacher was over. She liked to make fun of her last name every chance she got. How original.

She was about to tell her to shut up when she saw a guy waiting by the gate of the school. He wasn't wearing a school uniform so he definitely stood out in the crowd.

-Who is that one?- her classmate asked- He looks out from a period drama or something

Granted, he wasn't wearing a gi. Just a white t shirt and worn out jeans, but he was wearing that stupid topknot and geta shoes. If he was trying to look like some weird modern version of a ronin, he succeeded.

-What is he doing here?

-Do you know him?!- her classmate exclaimed but Ashi was already gone to meet with Jack or whatever he liked to be called

-Good afternoon, Akuma-san- he said, bowing his head briefly

-Good afternoon and please call me Ashi- she said. Jack opened his eyes, surprised- Just because I don't like my last name- she added quickly- Don't get any ideas

She was still acting defensively, he noticed, but her demeanor was way more relaxed and approachable than the last time. Jack took the chance and invited her to take a drink from the vending machine by the park.

She didn't want to, but she agreed. After all, if she wanted to keep going to the Fujiwara's dojo they would have to settle on a truce sooner or later.

-I want to apologize- he said offering her an iced coffee she asked. Both were sitting on a bench by the shadow of one of the park's trees- I shouldn't have been so rude the last time we spoke.

-I stand by what I said but I do apologize for the way I expressed myself- she replied and took a sip of her drink. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. Did his parent know how his beloved student could be this stubborn?

-I know I might seem like a slacker- Jack said-. Believe me, it is not the first time someone calls me that way. I've never gone to a formal school and since I was little I've been training around the world. In this time and age, as you said, follow that path seems more like a just a useless pastime

-I never said martial arts were useless. I just don't agree with the sacrifices you made to follow that path. I know it is not my business but your parents are very important to me- Ashi looked at the can in her hands, remembering how they helped her to adjust to her new life and how sad they looked when they talked about their son-. I don't know if they have told you about me, but I have no parents and while my guardians are good people to me they are more like an uncle and an aunt taking care of a bunch of nephews and nieces. Your parents make me feel loved and it pisses me off so much that you had the nerve to reject that

-I understand how you can see it in that way- Jack sighed. Sometimes he thought the same thing himself-. Traditionally, kids in my family are given the chance to train with our friends around the world but very few take it. My grandfather was the last one who did it. When he asked me if I wanted to leave, he was surprised when I said yes. It was unexpected, but if I had chosen that path, he could not stop me. Surely, he thought I would come back in a year, but I did not. When agreed, as young I was, I was serious.

-That's something I can't understand. How a child could know that?- she wanted to add that even she, an eighteen year old didn't have that kind of resolution but he didn't need to know that

-You would laugh if I tell you

-I already have little respect for you so you have nothing to lose

Jack couldn't help but laugh even if he couldn't tell if she was joking or being completely serious

* * *

-So, did you guys work things out?- Fujiwara sensei asked her. However, Ashi didn't pay attention and kept putting her training equipment, her mind somewhere else. To be more precise, in her meeting with Jack yesterday.

He was serious, dead serious when he said that he did't have a dream. _He had dreams,_ in plural, just like her, and he took that some kind of omen

 _"-My family has told me the legend of the Nameless Samurai since I was a baby so they thought that my dreams were just a suggestion of sorts- he explained. But while practicing with my father, I could feel like I was doing the right thing, that this was my path in life. When I decided to take the chance of training around the world, I admit I was scared and any eight-year-old would be from being separated from his parents, but every time I questioned my decision, deep down I knew it was fate._

 _-So, you think yourself as his reincarnation or something?_

 _He just laughed and looked at her, amused for some reason_

 _-I do not, but the legend says he will return forever for his Timeless Princess so who knows?"_

-Smooth talker- she hissed while doing that day's exercises. How he could always say such embarrassing things to her? She had to agree with her annoying classmate, he seemed to come out straight from a period drama. A very cheesy one to be more precise.

 _"Do you really believe in all that crap do you?"_ she thought while he was helping his father with the younger students. He seemed happy and comfortable in his own skin. Maybe he was just delusional and after all, he wasn't a bad guy. She didn't trust him yet, but she could tolerate him. Also, she had those weird dreams too. Maybe she was a bit crazy too with the only difference she had more common sense to don't act on them.

-Ashi seems kind of distracted today. Did you guys had an argument again? - Fujiwara Sensei asked Jack this time

Jack frowned and carefully meditated his reply. She was acting nicer by the end of their conversation, but she still was wary around him

-I would not say she hates me as much as she did before-he offered

His father snorted

-With Ashi, that's quite an accomplishment. You should have seen her when we first met. The Yoshimoto's, the old couple who took care of her, were desperate. She didn't connect with them or any other children and…

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the Dojo's door. There was an old woman talking with his wife. She looked very distressed

-Talking about the devil, that's , Ashi's foster mother. She rarely comes here unless something bad happens

Jack saw how both women rushed to Ashi and told her something. The girl stopped everything she was doing, took her helmet off and left with them, her face full of concern

\- I will go to see what is going on, You, keep working -his father told him. Jack wanted to go with him, but he was sure Ashi wouldn't appreciate his interest in her private life. Still, the rest of the day passed painfully slow and neither of his parents came back until the practice was over.

-Sorry for leaving you like that, son- his father told him, his voice tired- It was an emergency

-It was not a problem. Is Ashi well?

His mother looked at him and shook her head in denial

-Darling, Ashi needs our support now. Her mother is out of jail and she has been asking to see her

* * *

Notes:

Sorry for the cliffhanger! But things will get more interesting now. I will update I think in friday so wait for the next chapter and leave me some love in the comments (if you feel inclined to do so of course :)


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: This is gonna be fun! I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 3: III

Jack walked down the street, with a piece of paper with Ashi's address in one hand and a convenience store bag full of snacks in the other. His parents asked him to pay her a visit after what happened yesterday. He didn't mind but he wasn't sure how she would react to his presence.

Still, after learning about her situation, he decided it didn't mind how he felt. As his mother said, she needed their support

 _"_ _-Ashi's mother wasn't a good woman- she told him during dinner-. She physically and emotionally abused her since she was little. It was a miracle she survived for years all that._

 _Jack's stomach twisted._

 _-One day, after an especially terrible beating, Ashi was removed from her- his father continued-. She spent some time in a government facility and when she was seven was placed into a foster home. As you have heard, she had serious attachment and rage issues, but after some time and lots of work, she got better. In the meantime, her mother was put under custody and taken to jail for her crimes. Sadly, a few days ago, she was released under probation and asked to see Ashi. She claims she has changed, but that's hard to believe_

 _-My son, Ashi is a strong young girl- his mother told him-. However, if she fears something in this life is her mother. We have to make her feel safe"_

Jack looked into the home in front of him. Apparently, this was the place. The house seemed old but big enough for all the kids he was told that lived there. He was about to ring the bell when two figures caught his attention. Both were crouching next to a large patch of flowers. One of them was a little girl not older than seven that he never had seen before and the other one was more familiar. It was easy, but it was a strange sight to see her wearing a green sundress and zori sandals instead of her usual Kendo attire or school uniform

-You should be careful with them, Mimi- he heard her say say to the girl, letting a lady bug to rest in her index finger- They help the flowers grow

-Are they magical?

Ashi laughed and Jack couldn't help but do the same. She looked less scary in that way

-Some say they are- he said and both girls turned to see who was talking. Mimi looked surprised and if not a bit scared. Ashi, in the other hand, frowned as usual - Good morning, Ashi. Good morning, Mimi, right?

The little girl nodded and smiled at him

-Jack, what are you doing here? - Ashi asked, standing up and opening the gate so he could enter- Your parents sent you I imagine

-Yes, but I also wanted to see how you were- he explained- and I brought some food too

Jack was about to give the bag to Ashi, when Mimi intercepted it and peeked of what was inside. She squealed a bit and screamed to the house:

-Guys! Guys! Ashi's boyfriend brought us snacks!

-Mimi! - Ashi admonished her but it was too late. She ran inside and a few other high pitched happy screams were heard- I am sorry, Jack. We have a zero-candy policy during week days. That's why she is acting like that

-Oh, I am so sorry. Shall I go for her? -he asked, worried that Ashi would get in trouble for his fault

-It is okay- she waved her hand dismissively, smiling-. We can make exceptions.

Both stayed silent. They didn't know why, but the whole situation was kind of awkward

-Do you want to go to the vending machine by the park? - Jack asked, trying to break the ice

-Sure. Why not? Better than handling a bunch of kids high on sugar

* * *

-So, you didn't go to school today- he said, giving her a can of soda. They were in their usual bench by the tree

-It is for the best. She called there yesterday, asking for me and implied she would try to go today. Also, the little ones didn't have school today, so I wanted to stay and help

-How many are living with you now?

-Five including me. The Yoshimoto's are good people, but they know their limits- Ashi explained- I am the oldest and Mimi the youngest. There were more before me, but they usually leave after finishing high school. They visit us all the time, though.

-You will leave too? Once you finish high school, I mean

-That's the plan. I don't want to be a burden to anyone. I can live in a residence hall and find a part time job after all

Jack kept quiet and understood better why she was so upset with him all this time. He wanted to tell her that she should follow her dreams but that would sound bad coming from him. She kept talking about her future and he listened with attention how she wanted to keep practicing kendo professionally but how that wasn't possible. She told him also about the college she was applying and the boring office life she was aiming for. After a while, she stopped talking and both stared at people passing by in front of them.

-Anyway, I should go back- she said suddenly-. But thank you for this. I really appreciate it

Jack opened his eyes in surprise. Ashi chuckled.

-Don't look at me like that. Thank you for listening and not judging me Mister Follow-Your- Dreams. Also, you didn't ask about my current situation. I am tired to be asked how I feel when the answer is obvious.

-It was my pleasure- he replied, still a bit dumbstruck-. Will you go to practice today?

Ashi nodded smiling at him. He didn't know why, but that expression seemed so familiar. Maybe that's why he couldn't help what he said next

-Ashi, would you want to train with me? - he blurted. Ashi, who was already leaving, stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

He struggled trying to explain himself about how he could help her to improve for her last competition and how the other students were not a challenge anymore after all. Ashi's eyebrows knitted as she listened. Jack knew she was proud and still hurt for her last defeat so why he was even doing this when things were getting better between them?

-I am staying in the country for a while so I promise I will try to teach you everything I did in my travels and that you will improve a lot. Not that you need improvement. I just think that...

-Jack, stop- she interrupted, clearly amused- It is not a bad idea. Just let me think about it, ok? I really need to go, but thank you again. See you soon, I think

He let out his breath and after exchanging a few more words he waved her goodbye with a stupid smile plastered on his face. Little he knew that Ashi had the same expression in hers.

* * *

A month passed and Ashi's mother didn't make any more attempts to contact her than going to her high school that day as predicted. The Yoshimoto's were still a bit wary, but Ashi supposed that her mother had enough of pretending that she cared.

She didn't mind, after all, it was one less thing to worry about and, also, she had more important things to be focused on. Her tournament was little before graduation and the summer break before the second semester was just around the corner.

That's why, after giving it some thought, she decided to accept Jack's offer and she could tell already that she made the right choice.

She was improving each day. He still defeated in every encounter, but she appreciated the fact he wasn't restraining himself. Each time she hit him, it felt like a real victory instead of pure luck. She might still disagree with his life choices, but she had to admit he was a good teacher and person. She surprised herself enjoying even his company during her tea time with the Fujiwaras.

Life returned to normal and she was glad. Well, almost normal, because something was bothering her and she didn't know how to process it yet. She knew that Jack was having the same problem but that didn't make it better, at all

It all started during one of their practices a week ago. Usually they stayed after everyone left so they ended up cleaning the dojo and picking up all the equipment used during the day. No problem there, both were happy to help but when their hands touched trying to pick the same bokken, they couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

If that only happened one time, it would be fine, but it seemed that lately they ended up touching each other all the time.

Everything got worse two days ago. The Fujiwaras asked them to run some errands to the city so they had to take the train, crowded as it always was. Their usual routine happened again, the awkward touching, the weird looks, but this time it was worse since she had to stand maybe a bit too close to him. When she tried to grab the pool, she ended up almost holding his hand and she could feel his eyes on her all the time. A disaster

-It was quite humorous, the way we were trying to grab the pool but our hands kept touching- he said once they reached their station. Ashi laughed awkwardly. It was easier when she hated him because she didn't know what to make of this behavior.

She was not dumb though. She knew exactly what it could mean but that didn't mean she was completely ok with it. He seemed to reach the same conclusion. However, he decided that it was better to keep his distance or just act like they barely knew each other.

That was even worse.

-Good practice today- he told her while taking off his helmet, his tone flat and detached-. I think you have improved a lot, but when you aim for the head, you need to do it more accurately.

-Are you serious? I hit you the last time in that spot- she replied, frustrated, taking off her helmet too- It was a clean hit

-It was a hit, but not a good one

Was he trying to be a jerk on purpose?

-I bet I can hit you in the same place, "with accuracy", before you hit me in any other place

Jack frowned.

-Do you realize I am more experimented than you at this? That would be impossible

That was it. She was done. She crouched and wielded her bokken to him

-Fight, samurai- she hissed

-Ashi, I think it is not a good idea...

-I SAID FIGHT, SAMURAI

As if he was drawn to it, he did was he was told. He didn't even take the time to say they had to put their helmets back on. Then, the fight started. As he expected, Ashi attacked first, but he avoided the hit.

-This will not end well- he said while she stepped back and started to walk around him, planning her next move

-As if everything is going wonderful lately! - she exclaimed, attacking again. This time, Jack stopped her with his bokken.

-I don't know what are you talking about- he replied. Ashi attacked once more. This was more a kenjutsu encounter than a kendo one-. We are friends now, right?

-You know exactly what I am talking about! You have been acting weird for a friend

-I have not!

-Yes, you have!

-I have not!

After a while, they stopped talking and the sound of the bokken clashing with each other was the only thing it could be heard in the empty dojo. Which it was good. If the sensei looked at them now, they would be severely punished.

The fight dragged for a few more seconds, until something unexpected happened. That familiarity feeling again, as if this happened before. However, it felt more like they had to be fighting someone, _something_ else, than each other. It was overwhelming

-Enough! - Jack yelled, hitting Ashi's bokken, making it fly out of her hand. She looked at him, stunned.

Both stayed there, silent, trying to catch their breaths.

She would have said that she was sorry and that she wanted things to be like before.

But that was going to be impossible

Because both were kissing now.

* * *

Yes, I am trying to mirror the crucial scenes between them but don't worry, some new and exciting this are going to happen. Anyway, thank you for reading and please, leave a review if you want to. I don't bite :)

By the way, thank you for the ones I already got! They very kind and helpful :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

-I knew this would happen. Oh, my son! I am so happy!

Jack rolled his eyes and for a second, regretted telling his father the crazy turn of events of last night. Of course he didn't give him all the details anyway. How they kissed for what it seemed an eternity, how they realized what they were doing and separated. How she said it was time to go with the most beautiful smile and he, in return, waved her goodbye with the most stupid expression in his face.

-How you could have possibly known? Ashi hated my guts for a long time

-Yes, but once you started to get along it was obvious. I almost started a bet with your mother when this would happen

-Father!

The sensei laughed and kept fixing the roof along with him. It was Sunday morning, so there was no practice today.

-So, what it's next? This has never happened before. I feel I have to be careful- Jack said

-I know, but son, you have dedicated your life to your dream, so long so you have forgotten there's other important things too. I have to admit, that was one of our worries when you decided to leave. But I am glad you found a partner in Ashi. Don't give me that look. I do know how young ones are now and you are certainly not like them and neither she.

Jack had to agree on that one. Also, it was like this was meant to happen.

-Anyway, your mom made a lot of onigiri this morning. Maybe too much. She says that she wants to give some to the Yoshimotos. Would you go and do her that favor?

Jack side glanced at him

-Did you tell her when you went for more nails, right?

-I have no idea what are you talking about, son

* * *

 _-_ Jack! What are you doing here?- Ashi exclaimed once she saw him standing next to the gate. She was taking care of the garden along Mimi and another girl a bit older than she

-My parents said...I mean! my mother said she made extra onigiri and well, I thought...She thought…!

The little girls giggled to which Ashi gave them a disapproving look.

-Thanks- she said, standing up and receiving the bag of food from his hands. She was sure she was blushing now but she didn't care since he was just the same, if not worse-. Would you like to come in?

-I would love to- he replied truthfully- but I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere else to talk. Only if you are not too busy, of course

-Almost everyone is sleeping so Ashi doesn't have to help - Mimi replied-. Right, Nao?

The other girl nodded. However, she gave a suspicious look to Jack

-I am not sure though if Mama and Papa will let Ashi go out with her boyfriend

-Nao!- Ashi exclaimed embarrassed

-What? Even Kenji and Takashi said you are not allowed to date unless they approve the "poor bastard"

-Who is Kenji and Takashi?- Jack asked, seeing her ,covering her face with her hands

-The twins. My other brothers. Just give me a second- she said- I will let them know I will be out and clean myself up a bit

-Do not worry. I can wait

Luckily, the Yoshimotos seemed to have less objections to the situation than Nao and Ashi was free to go out with him to take a walk in the park

Both stayed silent but this time, none of them felt uncomfortable. The summer was just around the corner so the scenery was an explosion of green and sunlight. Or maybe, it was just another regular day and their mood made everything look more beautiful than before.

-I have to apologize, Jack- she said, suddenly.

His face twisted and she noticed

-No, I am not sorry for...that- she added quickly- I am sorry for what happened before. I was mad and I shouldn't have fought with you in that state

-I apologize too. I admit I was acting quite rudely to you

-I guess we both have been acting in a bad way to each other. I am glad we figured out what was the reason

Jack smiled at her and took her hand. She it took her by surprise, but she let him

-Ashi, I know this might sound too sudden and weird, but I think that it is not a coincidence we met. It is like everything we have done till now has been leading us to this moment. Does it make sense to you?

-I cannot believe it, but it does- she replied-. I admit that I never thought I would like someone else in this way. But, maybe as you say, some things are just meant to be

-Maybe we are really the Nameless Samurai and the Timeless Princess- he joked but as soon the words left his mouth, they felt heavy.

Something clicked, but neither of them dared to say anything.

-Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go to the summer festival next Saturday- he said, trying to change the subject- You will be over with school by then, right?

-Yes- she gave him a cheeky smile-. Are you asking me for a date, Samurai?

He blushed of course and nodded. He was too cute for his own good sometimes.

They kept walking a bit more, still holding hands, talking a little about everything but purposely avoiding any touchy subject such as her childhood or his future plans. Not that they didn't want to talk about it, but that day, they only wanted to enjoy themselves.

-I think it's time to go back- she said- It's almost lunch time

-I'll walk you to your home

-There's no need. I know the way back

To her surprise, Jack insisted saying, something about "courtesy" and "being a gentleman". Ashi would have laughed at his attitude if it wasn't so adorable. Did guys still act that way at this time and age?

The walk back home, was uneventful. However, once they reached her street, Ashi had a bad feeling.

-What's going on?- Jack asked her, sensing her distress. However, as soon he saw the woman standing by the Yoshimoto's home, he understood

The same hair, the same complexion, the same face despite the age

-Mother- Ashi whispered, holding Jack's hand maybe a bit too hard.

* * *

-Dear, Ashi can handle this- Mr. Yoshimoto said to his wife as Jack brought tea to the couple and made sure all the kids were in the living room with them-. Let that woman say whatever she wants to her so she can finally move on with her life and leave Ashi alone

-Can we call the police?- Jack asked, worried about Ashi, who was still in the garden talking to her Mother

-She hasn't done anything wrong, yet- Mrs. Yoshimoto said, fighting her tears-. She is on probation but she is not forbidden to see Ashi since she completed her sentence. That's why we were so worried

Jack tried to convince them that she would be alright. That she was strong, but he was as worried as them. He only had a glimpse of the woman, who looked just like an older version of Ashi. However, her face, her movements and her voice lacked of warm, the same warmth that characterized Ashi.

He left the couple and went to the window to take a peek outside. Ashi and her mother were standing next to the patch of flowers.

As he expected, she was tense, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. The other woman, in the other hand, seemed at ease, like she was in complete control of the situation.

They talked a few more minutes until her mother bowed and left. Jack saw how Ashi stood there, without moving, so he went outside to see if she wanted help

-Ashi, I think it is better for you if you go inside- he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She shaking

-I want to stay here for a bit more- she whispered, avoiding his gaze

-Are you sure?

-I think that you should go-she said suddenly

Jack looked at her closely this time. It was like all the energy she had just a few hours ago had been drained from her. What kind of power her mother had over her that could make of her an empty husk with just a few words?

-Ashi, I will leave if you want but tomorrow perhaps we can..

-Jack- she interrupted, finally raising her eyes from the ground. Still, that didn't make it better. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion - I think you should leave now and I think we shouldn't see each other for a while

Just like that, she walked inside the house and left him standing there, without knowing what just happened.

Once inside, Ashi politely answered the questions of her family and excused herself to her room.

She sat in her bed and from there, she saw Jack leave with a defeated pace. Of course she didn't want to stop seeing him. She needed him even more than before. However, the words from her mother still had that way to crawl into her skin, like some kind of black ink going through her veins.

" _-I know you didn't want to see me- her mother said, her tone flat, detached- So I will be quick. Don't worry_

 _-I don't worry- Ashi replied, all the resolve the planned to have in this encounter disappearing. The way she looked at her was still there. Like she was just an insect, something meaningless. She couldn't help but feel again like a five year old again- Just say what do you want to say. Whatever that is_

 _-I only wanted to see by myself betraying me it was worth_

 _Ashi flinched, of course she wouldn't change a bit._

 _-Betray you? Do you mean admitting that yes, you used to beat me? that you treated me badly? Yes, it was worth._

 _-I am sure of it- a smile crossed the woman's face-. You have a nice house, you have a nice life. You even have a nice boyfriend, I suppose._

 _-If you think I will apologize for sending you to jail, I won't. You almost got me killed_

 _-I was trying to make you strong, Ashi. If you couldn't handle that, it was because you were weak. So naive, so unfocused. Life is full of darkness, evilness, you wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for me_

 _-You are a sick woman- Ashi said- A mother has to protect their children of that darkness! You just made my life worse. My foster family, my sensei and his wife, Jack...They have taught me how to become strong in the right way. What you did, what you did was a crime. Don't give yourself so much credit_

 _The woman snorted._

 _-Say whatever you want, Ashi, but remember that my blood is in your veins too. The darkness you say I brought to your life it is inside of you too. How the ones you say they love you would react once they see something in you that they don't like? That's how the world it is. I was just trying to prepare you_

 _-So, what you say I have to do? Forgive you, leave every good person who loves me behind and live a depressing life as you wanted?_

 _-It is too late for that- her mother said, turning back-. Luckily, not like you, I expected this betrayal so I had my mind clear enough to think in a punishment for you._

 _-You cannot touch me!- Ashi exclaimed- I am stronger now! I am!"_

But her mother didn't care and left without even say goodbye.

Being realistic, her mother probably was just bluffing. She was just out of jail, she had no resources and physically, she was strong enough to avoid any beating from her. However, she was smart, so cunning. With just a few words, she messed up with her head and made her ruin one of the best thing that happened to her.

Maybe it was for the best, Ashi thought, after all, that's why she made him leave. It was better for him to realize how much of the darkness inside of her still lingered even after all these years.

* * *

Sorry for that cliffhanger! Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter before the epilogue! I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER V**

It was like the world became grey suddenly. All the joy, all the light, all the hope that it was brought to her life just disappeared. She felt this way before, when she was still living with her mother to be more precise.

Back then, she was used to be like that, being this numb. However, after all the good things that happened later in her life, she lost practice and she didn't know how to act. Maybe that's why not only she ditched Jack, she also ditched her kendo practice completely.

She knew she was acting terribly with the ones she loved and she knew that rejecting their support it was the worst decision she could have made. However, it was like the words from her mother were made of pure poison, a poison that made its way directly through her head.

" _Wasn't the Timeless Princess like this too? When Aku woke up his powers inside of her?"_ she thought while collecting her things that Friday once the last class of the semester was over. She wasn't sure where she read that, but if her dreams were something to come by, that happened indeed. Surely the Samurai helped her, he always did, but this time, she ditched him in a terrible way. Maybe they weren't them. Of course they weren't.

-Hey, Aku-chan!- her annoying classmate told her, pointing at the window- Isn't that your Period-Drama-Boyfriend

Ashi gasped and looked where she was told. She was right, Jack was waiting for her outside the school, standing out with his usual modern ronin look.

-This is not good- she whispered to herself. She had to admit that she expected him to look for her. However, he did exactly what he was told.

Deep down, in her still barely emotionally functional side, it hurt his apparent detachment. On the other hand, it made things easier for her. Jack made her feel and feel it was the last thing she wanted to do now.

She took a deep breath, took her bag and went to see him. Avoiding him would only make things worse

-You did not go to the dojo this week- not a "hello", not a "how have you been?", he bluntly asked her as soon she approached him. He didn't seem angry but clearly disappointed

-I didn't feel like it- Ashi replied-. Jack, you shouldn't be here. I told you that…

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the school gate. Her classmates who were nearby gave her weird looks. What the hell was happening?

-Jack! What are you doing!- she asked, panicking a bit. She never had seen him like that before.

-We need to talk- he replied, his voice full of determination and took her to their usual spot in the park. She sat on the bench and looked at him, standing in front of her. She knew she looked awful, but he didn't look better neither. He also had bags under his eyes and he had a stubble.

-After we talked last time, I decided to give you space but I have thought this carefully and I am not doing that anymore- he said-. I can't let you drown into your mother's influence. You have a future Ashi and you are wasting it

-I am still going to school as you see- she replied neutrally

-Ashi...

-And if you are talking about kendo, I was going to quit it after all. I just did if sooner than I expected

-You know that it is not what I mean

-So what do you mean?- suddenly, Ashi numbness started to recede and a mixture between sadness and anger took its place-. I have no future, Jack. Well, not the happy one I know you expect for me. I am lucky enough to be alive

-Ashi, you can achieve so many great things- he said, sitting next to her- but you must fight the influence of your past. I know this person it is not you. This is the person you think you deserve to be.

-So what are those great things, Jack?- she was crying now. That's why she didn't want to see him. It hurt. It hurt so much to think about these things. To feel about them- Keep practicing kendo? Stay with you until death do us apart?

Both stayed silent

-You are wrong. We could stay together,even after that- Jack said suddenly. Ashi, looked at him surprised- You told me in a dream that everything that happened in our lives has brought us here. I think you were right and I also think our meeting had a reason to be beyond our comprehension. I think you suspect that too

-Jack...You are crazy

-Maybe. Maybe I am not. I invited you to tomorrow's festival. I would like you to go and I want you to return to be the person you really are. The person I have fallen in love

Saying that, he stood up and after giving her a small bow, he left.

Ashi stayed there a few more minutes, processing what he just have said.

Love? When attraction became love? Who still fell in love at this time and age anyway?

It was impossible. She liked him. She did, but love what something unfathomable for her.

Still, as if all the poison that her mother left in her veins was disappearing, the trees looked greener and she started to feel the summer's warmth again.

She looked at her reflection in the vending machine and she could swear she could see how a shadow started to lift from her face until it disappeared completely.

* * *

Jack did not regret his words, but that didn't make him less nervous that afternoon. He said he loved her, plain and simple. They weren't even "dating" and they barely met a few months ago. However, he was serious about what he said. Their encounter was not a coincidence. He just needed a proof of that. A sign.

Before that, though, he needed her to come. People were already gathering outside the temple where the festival would take place. Most of them were wearing yukatas and geta sandal as him so this time his appearance didn't seem off. That didn't help with nerves unfortunately.

Then, in the middle of a sea of people, Jack saw her. Wearing a green yukata with a red obi and a simple flower in her hair, Ashi was coming his way.

-Hello, Jack- she said-. I am sorry. I am late

He was about to reply that it didn't matter, that he was glad with her just being here, that she looked beautiful, when Ashi abruptly interrupted his thoughts, hugging him

-I am so sorry- she said, choking up a bit-. I will try my best from now on. I promise

Jack smiled and returned the hug. They didn't need to say more.

After they collecting themselves again, Jack offered his hand to Ashi and they started to walk to the temple

-This is my first time in a summer festival here- he said, smiling- I was always abroad by this time of the year

-I have been here before, but I never enjoyed it too much I usually helped to keep an eye on the twins, Mimi and Nao. They wanted to come with me by the way

-Why did you bring them with you? They would have had fun

Ashi rolled her eyes and took his hand, trying to make her point

-Let's say I wanted you entirely for me just a bit, about all after what you said to me yesterday

As she expected, Jack blushed, but he kept holding her hand

-Let's try some games!- she exclaimed, and dragged him to the booths. Obviously, both of them were pretty good at the games that required accuracy skills like throwing balls or picking water balloons. Ashi couldn't help but laugh seeing Jack struggling with the target shooting. He said he didn't like weapons

-Jack, you use a sword on the daily basis

-But guns are different. They are not a very honorable way to defend yourself

Ashi couldn't help but laugh.

Soon, night started to fall but the festival was not even close to its ending. As they were told, there would be fireworks in an hour so.

-Want to eat something and go to a quieter place while we wait?- Jack said. Ashi agreed and while he was making their purchases, she went to see a stand full of masks. She always wanted one of those but she was too proud of a child to admit that.

-Interested in one?- the vendor told her

-Oh no. No...I mean, I am too old for them- Ashi replied

-True, but it is not like you are that old. Have some fun!

Clearly, the guy was just trying to make a sale, but he had a point. She was finally happy again, even more than before. Why not enjoy herself?

She shrugged and just when she was about to pick a wolf mask for Jack and a ladybug one for her, another one picked her interest for completely different reasons.

-Oh, that one- the vendor told her when he noticed what she was looking at- It is not very popular. To be honest, we shouldn't even try to sell it anymore

She looked at the mask a bit more. It had a crimson tone, the outline of the eyes black and the lips painted bright red. It wasn't scary at all, but it gave her a bad feeling. In a way, it reminded her to her mother somehow.

-Are you ready? I got us food

Startled, she turned to see Jack standing behind her, smiling with some food that didn't look very tasty but she wasn't going to complain. She decided to not buy anything for herself. Suddenly she was not in the mood for masks anymore.

They went to the little bridge that was across the temple's pond. Usually it was the quietest place during this festivals. They stayed there for a while, eating whatever weird thing Jack bought and looking the koi fishes swimming underneath.

-I think I didn't thank you, Jack- Ashi said

-For the food? It is not necessary

-Not that- Ashi said, rolling her eyes- For everything. For dealing with me even if I was so rude to you at first, for practicing with me, for supporting me, for snapping me out of my mother's influence. Also, thank you for loving me. I still don't know how that happened, but thank you

She could feel his gaze on her. She didn't dare to take her eyes off the water. Probably her face was on fire. Saying these things so openly would take time to get used to

-Ashi. I need to tell you something- he said suddenly sounding serious- Promise me you will not laugh or think I am crazy

Ashi nodded.

-I had a dream last night where you disappeared. The problem it is, it didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a memory. Does it make sense for you?

-Actually, it makes plenty of sense. Lately, my dreams feel like that too. I wonder why that happens

-Ashi…

-Yes, Jack?

With his other hand, he reached her cheek and made her look at him. His expression was so thoughtful, so solemn that made Ashi feel nervous all of the sudden. It was like she looking into another side of Jack. A side she had never seen before, but that she could always tell it was there.

-Ashi, do we really do not know why those dreams feel like a memory?

And then it hit her. Just like that, all started to come to her. Memories that were hers but not hers at the same time. Jack was experimenting the same thing, his face agitated too.

Ashi reached for his cheek too, this time as if it was the first time she touched it in a long time. She was crying now, just like him

They were about to say something to each other, to kiss just like themselves wished to do centuries ago when suddenly a sound interrupted them.

-Fireworks! I totally forgot about them- Ashi said, laughing nervously and pushing him away gently. She just didn't know what to make of herself.

Jack seemed to be handling it better though, since he just stood there smiling at her as she was the most precious thing in the world

Both stayed silent for a while, the light of the fireworks reflecting on their faces.

-Shall we go?- Jack said suddenly, offering his hand again to her again

-Whe...where?

-To see the rest of the fireworks

Ashi could feel her heart beating as if it was going to escape out from her chest. Should she cry? Should she run away again? This was just too much, too overwhelming.

However, she wanted to take that hand. After all, it seemed she expected already enough to hold it again.

So she did and they hurried to the spot where everyone was already reunited to see the show.

Once they reached their destination, Ashi noticed how many people were gathering and frowned. She didn't mind if Jack was close to her, but bumping with strangers what a completely different matter.

Still, she wanted to share this moment with him as best she could so she let him guide her in the middle of the multitude. As the faces of men, women and children of different ages of different ages, some of them with masks and some of them not, passed through her eyes, a recent memory popped into her mind, That was weird, from all the things she could remember now, why she was thinking in something so recent? Specifically, why she was thinking in her mother and her promise to punish her?

Her hold to Jack's hand became desperate. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones.

-Ashi? You are okay?- Jack asked her, sensing her sudden distress and stopping in their tracks, just in front of the stand with the mask from before

She was about to reply when she noticed two things.

First, that the mask, that hideous mask wasn't in the stand anymore

And second, a sudden sharp pain in her lower back

Jack was going to ask her again if she was okay, this time really concerned since she looked so pale and distraught. However, he didn't have the chance since Ashi collapsed next to him just like she did once in front of him centuries ago.

* * *

 _-What a troublesome soul_

 _-Human lives are fragile after all. I cannot say I am surprised_

 _-Her departure was ordinary in this occasion. It will be easier to fix this mess. Last time we had to break our own rules regarding time and space_

Ashi could hear them talk about her but she couldn't speak or move. Her body felt too heavy to do so

 _-We tied them. It is our duty and priority to bring them back together_

 _-If only she could stop being so problematic..._

 _-This poor soul is not to blame for her birth circumstances. Hopefully, the Chosen One will keep her away of trouble until their next life._

She tried again to move again and this time, she was able to open her eyes at least a little. Unfortunately, the only thing she could see before passing out again was three figures glowing in front of her and a red line coming out from her.

 _-She is waking up!_

 _-Should we call the nurse and her family?_

 _-Son, please, calm down. She is still sedated after all_

Voices again. However, this time they were different. More mundane to begin with

-She is moving her eyes- she heard Jack say. Ashi still wasn't completely conscious but that was enough to realize she was not dead.

" _Oh thank you. Thank you, Gods"_ she thought, using her little strength to curl her lips in something close to a smile

Unfortunately, everything became a chaos from then on and she barely could see Jack, who had to leave to let others do their respective jobs. Doctors had to examine her, cops had to make questions and her family needed to see with their own eyes that she was alive.

-Oh, Ashi, we were so scared- Mrs. Yoshimoto said in tears once she could enter her room-. When Jack told us what happened, we thought the worst

-That awful woman. I am glad they found her little after what she did- Mr. Yoshimoto added- She will be put in an institution. She is insane!

-What exactly she did?- Ashi asked, her voice still hoarse- I just felt something sharp and then I fainted

-She used a knife to stab you. Surely she knew she couldn't beat you anymore, so she waited for a chance where you were too distracted to notice her. You have a nasty wound but luckily she missed your vital organs or arteries

Ashi looked at the old couple in front of her, both of them looking exhausted but sincerely happy to see her safe and sound. Once she said to Jack that the Yoshimotos were more like an aunt and an uncle to her, but now she could tell how wrong she was. After all that happened in her life (and the other one before) she should be grateful to have them filling the role of parents in her life.

Still, she was getting restless and even if she enjoyed seeingMimi, Nao and her other two siblings, the twins Kenji and Takashi, she wanted to see Jack before visiting hours ended

-Oh, we almost forgot that poor boy- Mrs. Yoshimoto said once she asked for him- He has been in the hospital since they brought you. Kenji, Takashi, can you go and tell him that Ashi wants to see him?

-Wait, who is this guy?- one of the boys said frowning

-It's Ashi's boyfriend- Mimi and Nao replied matter of factly

-Wait, are you allowed to date?- the other boy said. Even if they were just a few years older than her, they were very protective and noisy as any other fourteen year old with their big sister. Usually, that would bother Ashi but now, she didn't mind to receive affection from her family, annoying as it was.

After exchanging a few more goodbyes and reassuring words, the Yoshimotos and the kids left and Jack could enter her room.

Ashi didn't need a mirror to know that she probably looked awful, but once Jack saw her, his eyes lighted up like she was still the most beautiful person in the world.

-Ashi, I am so glad... I am so glad you are fine- he blurted holding her hand between his-. For a second, I thought it was the same again.

-Me too, but I am back. Just like I did before, apparently

He looked at her, surprised. Ashi gave him a knowing look and smiled.

A conversation will be needed. A very long one actually. Maybe it would make sense and maybe not. Perhaps why wouldn't even touch the subject again since it was too incredible to even try to make sense of it.

Still, it didn't mind, because something more important needed to be said first.

-Well then- he said, his voice cracking a bit- Nice to see you again, Ashi

-Nice to see you again , Jack- she replied letting her tears flow freely while he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

So, it is over! I should have posted this sooner but the last few days have been crazy here (birthday, getting everything ready before winter break, concerts). It is a short tie in thing I wrote but I hope you guys like it. Maybe I might write more of this universe.

Anyway, whatever that happens or not, thank you to everyone who supported me with this story. You guys are awesome! :3

By the way, I have posted art related to this fanfiction on my tumblr account . in the case you want to check it

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Ashi couldn't participate in that kendo tournament after what happened with her mother. Even if the wound didn't touch any vital organ, it did hurt her muscles and after months recovering, she was too out of shape to compete.

She didn't mind anyway. _"There is always next year or the next after that"_ she said to Fujiwara sensei, who took a few seconds to understand what she was implying.

The Gods went through so much trouble to give her back her life not once, but twice. Why not enjoy it, then? After all, she deserved as far she knew it. Also, there was no way she was going to leave Jack behind to go to some random college. Luckily, Jack seemed to think the same and decided to stay in the country indefinitely.

Ashi was sure that some people would think that they were just a careless young couple who didn't think about their futures, that they were throwing perfectly good opportunities just for the sake of what they thought it was love. However, they didn't know what they knew. After the revelation of their past connection, it was clear they had more important things to focus on.

Like making sense of their previous memories together and try to conceal their past selves with the current ones.

Or them, taking care of the Dojo and teaching new students since Jack's parents decided it was time to retire

Or her, replacing her last name from Akuma to Fujiwara five years ago

This time, however, the wedding was quite small and it wasn't ruined by some cruel whim of time.

She looked at Jack, who was engrossed teaching to the student they received little after their wedding. She was from Scotland, a daughter of one of the friends abroad that trained him during childhood. Ashi gasped when she was told her name was Flora and she looked just like one of the Scotsman's daughters. Could be fate so sly? Could that mean she would see her sisters again some day?

Perhaps fate was just letting her know that she wasn't the only one blessed with a second opportunity. Or, maybe, that some things were just meant to be after all, no matter the circumstances.

After noticing that they didn't have past memories beyond their first reunion so there was no way to know if it was something that happened before, Jack and Ashi decided they were fine not knowing that and what the future was holding for them.

After all, sometimes, things were better when they were unexpected. Like Mio's arrival for example

Ashi looked at her swollen stomach and smiled. Of all the surprises she had lately, this was one of her favorites. Becoming a mother was not in her plans, past and present

-We are done for today. Thank you for your effort, Flora- she heard Jack say while bowing to her. The girl started to take off her training gear, her face and her braids looking messy but she seemed pleased with herself. She was getting better each day passing.

-Oh, the little lass is not so little anymore- Flora approaching to her- I wonder if we will have her someday training with me in my country

Ashi laughed and looked at Jack, who noticed her eyes on him. As if he could tell what it was their conversation, he gave him a knowing smile

-I don't know- Ashi replied- she has a perfectly fine teacher here

The girl started to complain about how Jack's sword fighting was good but not as much as her father's. However, Ashi just kept smiling at her. She didn't need to know that the parents of this little girl once were the Nameless Samurai and the Timeless Princess after all.

* * *

See ya next time!


End file.
